This invention relates generally to braces for use in tilt-up construction and, more particularly, to a knee brace bracket for use in a bracing structure for tilt-up construction wherein the knee brace bracket permits adjustment of the bracing structure to facilitate vertical alignment of a braced panel.
During construction using tilt-up panels, a brace structure is commonly provided to maintain the panels in a vertical position during construction, and prior to completion of the structure. One type of bracing structure comprises a tilt-up pipe brace having a foot plate for attachment to a floor surface and a wall plate for attachment to the wall surface, and an adjustable pipe member extending between the plates wherein the vertical orientation of the panel may be adjusted through adjustment of the pipe member length.
In addition to providing the above described bracing structure, a knee brace is also provided extending from a midpoint of the pipe member to a location on the panel, and is oriented generally perpendicular to the pipe member. In prior art constructions, the knee brace has been connected to the pipe member by means of a coupler or bracket wherein means are provided for clamping the bracket to both the knee brace and the pipe member to thereby rigidly connect the two members together. Further, the coupler for the knee brace is typically attached to a portion of the pipe member which is adapted to be rotated relative to a screw portion of the pipe member for adjustment of the pipe member length. Accordingly, in the past it has been difficult to adjust the vertical alignment of tilt-up panels after connection of the knee brace to the pipe member, since such an adjustment requires releasing the knee brace coupler from the pipe member, necessitating the use of a crane to hold the tilt-up panel during such an adjustment.
Therefore, there is a need for a tilt-up construction bracing structure which permits adjustment of the bracing structure to facilitate alignment of a tilt-up panel. There is a further need for such a bracing structure wherein the structure is capable of providing bracing support to the panel during adjustment of the structure.